With recent trends of incorporating electronic equipment into the decoŕe of the home and office and the provision of smaller and more compact workstations in office environments, it has become necessary to design such equipment to suit such decoŕe whilst maximising available workspace. With respect to reducing the amount of space occupied by traditional office equipment such as printers, wall mountable printers have been proposed. Whilst such proposals have been successful in freeing up the amount of available space by removing the printer from the desktop, this has typically resulted in printer units having reduced printing capabilities, poor aesthetic appeal and increased complexity for users.
Thus, there is a need to provide a wall mountable printer suitable for use in both home and office environments which is capable of blending into the design of the home or work space whilst providing high-speed, e.g., more than 30 pages per minute (ppm), and high-quality, e.g., images of about 1200 dots per inch (dpi) or more, printing capabilities and ease of use.